


Sebastian Hates The Grudge

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I just wanted Joseph to tease Sebastian about something, Joseph is picking on Sebastian, Light Swearing, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph are recommended by Juli to watch The Grudge 3 and little does Joseph know, but Sebastian hates horror films. He cannot stand them and they scare the shit out of him. Joseph finds out halfway through the film and he uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Hates The Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but The Grudge 3 creeps me the fuck out. I can't watch it at night or else I won't sleep.

“Are you sure this is the movie you want to watch?” Joseph looked from the movie up to Sebastian and the older detective smiled at him.

“What’s wrong, Jojo? Afraid of a horror movie?”

“No, I just didn’t pick you for the kind of guy who liked them.”

“What kind of movies do I look like I watch?”

“Chick flicks.” That earned a pillow being thrown at Joseph’s face and he laughed as Sebastian took the movie from him.

“Fuck off, I hear this is a good movie.” Sebastian popped the film into the DVD player before getting comfortable on the couch with Jojo. They were watching The Grudge 3 since Juli had recommended it to them and if he was really honest with himself, Sebastian was nervous.

Despite how he acted and his intimidating stature, he didn’t do too well with horror films.

But Joseph couldn’t know that.

* * *

 

Both detectives jumped when the doctor in the movie turned to see Kayako staring at her through the small window.

Sebastian tightened his arms around Joseph to try and comfort his partner, when really he himself was scared shitless.

“Seb, are you sure you want to keep watching this?” Joseph was looking at him with concern in his eyes and Sebastian straightened up in his seat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. She just fucking came out of nowhere and startled me.” That earned him a raised eyebrow but Joseph turned his attention back to the movie. Sebastian could feel the suspense rising and his arms twitching while watching the doctor running from the angry spirit, and when she got to a locked door he felt like he was going to barf. “Oh my fucking god she’s going to die.”

“That’s the point, Sebastian.”

“The guy isn’t even noticing that she’s there!”

“He has headphones on.” Sebastian wrapped Joseph closer to his chest when the spirits face appeared behind the doctor’s head and the pale white hands wrapped around her face. Joseph felt Sebastian’s arms tense at the same moment that the doctor got her neck snapped. “I don’t think we should keep watching this.”

“W-What? Are you scared?” Joseph gave Sebastian a look of pure disbelief and reached for the remote before pausing it.

“No, I am fine. You on the other hand, are scared out of your mind.”

“Hardly.”

“Sebastian, you look pale from that one scene, and not to mention the scene earlier with the little boy.”

“Well... that was fucked up! He was getting thrown around and twisted like some demented ragdoll.” Sebastian glared at the screen and Joseph rubbed his arm.

“I think we should watch something else, or we should head to bed.”

“...Yeah... maybe you’re right. This movie is horribly made anyways.” Joseph got off the couch and turned the living room lights on before turning the TV off.

“Whatever you say, scaredy cat.”

“Fuck you, Jojo.”

* * *

 

Sebastian and Joseph got settled into bed and Sebastian wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him close.

“What’s wrong, Seb? Afraid something is going to get you in your sleep?” Sebastian pinched Jojo’s arm. “Ow! What the hell?”

“Don’t be mean to me.”

“How can I not tease you? A big guy like you being afraid of a movie is hilarious.” Joseph was laughing in his arms and Sebastian frowned.

“I don’t think it’s funny.”

“That’s cause you’re the butt of the joke.” The smaller detective turned so he was facing Sebastian and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Don’t worry. Nothing will hurt you and I’ll protect you.”

“You’re not helping my situation.”

“Just shut up and sleep.”

* * *

 

Sebastian woke up to the sound of something moving around in the room.

He shot up in bed to wake Joseph but his partner wasn’t by his side anymore. Even the space he had previously occupied was cold. The sound of creaking caused his attention to be brought up to the closet door and Sebastian wished he had brought his gun home.

The closet door was opening ever so slightly and a groaning noise was coming from somewhere in the room.

_This is all just a fucked up dream. Spirits don’t fucking come back from the dead, no fucking way. It was just an awful movie._

Sebastian frantically looked around the room for the source of the groaning and was terrified of seeing a pale face popping up at him. Suddenly a cold hand reached over the side of the bed and grabbed him before pulling him towards the edge.

“OH FUCK!” He ripped his arm from the pale arm and scooted to the other side of the bed where he slipped off and fell on his ass. The sound of uncontrollable laughter reached his ears and Joseph’s face appeared on the edge of the bed looking down at him.

“I knew you were scared of that movie.” Sebastian flipped his partner off before trying to sit up.

“That’s not fucking funny, Jojo. Anyone would be scared if you did that to them.”

“Well it worked better with you since you were so scared.”

“Fuck you.” Sebastian crawled back onto the bed and pushed Joseph to the side, away from him, so he could get back under the covers.

“Awe come on, Seb. You know it was kind of funny.”

“I’m not talking to you.” Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pressed light comforting kisses to his neck.

“Please? I’m sorry, Sebastian. Can you forgive me?” Sebastian turned and glared at his partner. Of course Joseph would look up at him with those innocent puppy dog eyes, as though he didn’t just give the older man a heart attack. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned so he could pull Jojo closer to his chest.

“Fine, but you have to promise that you won’t do shit like that again. I can’t handle that kind of stuff.”

“That’s coming from a detective who see’s the horrors that is the mind of twisted humans in our everyday lives.”

“Well with humans you can just shoot them and they will drop. All that spirit crap is on a whole new level.”

“I think the lore and belief behind it all is fascinating.”

“Well you’re a freak.” Sebastian looked around the room nervously again before tightening his hold on Joseph. “Hey... how did you open the closet door if you were on the other side of the room?”

“... I didn’t open the closet door.” Sebastian looked down at Joseph and his partner couldn’t keep a straight face.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Jojo.” Sebastian let go of Joseph and turned his back to him. Joseph started laughing again and pulled at the back of his shirt.

“Okay okay, I’m done teasing you. Come on, Seb. I’m sorry!”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
